Between the Sheets
by EMlit88
Summary: Rory always seems to be trapped between two boys, inadvertently playing with both of their hearts and crushing one in the process. But this time, she goes too far. R/J one-shot.


**Title: Between the Sheets**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.**

**Summary: Rory always seems to be trapped between two boys, inadvertently playing with both of their hearts and crushing one in the process. But this time, she goes too far. R/J one-shot.**

**A/N: Logan and Jess never met. Rory is especially OOC, but then again I thought she was OOC in season 6 so…**

**Date written: January 2007**

**For Alex Bee**

* * *

><p>Everything happened all at once. The first time Jess came to visit Rory was just for the sake of visiting. It was junior year of college and he came too tell her that he had written a book. He was getting his life together. How he found her, she didn't know, but she guessed that Luke tipped him off about Logan's apartment.<p>

The conversation was natural, easy.

He told her he'd keep in touch. She just didn't know so soon, when he visited her again only a week later at Logan's apartment yet again. He had forgotten to give her the addresses to a bunch of places at which his book was being sold.

Of course, they talked for a few hours before she asked him why he was still in Hartford. He shrugged and told her that he was living in a motel for a while as he was promoting his book. And then, she wasn't sure what happened next, but with a haphazard mention of Logan staying out late, their lips met and she fell onto the huge master bed with Jess on top of her.

* * *

><p>She didn't remember the exact details of it all. All she remembered was this amazing feeling inside of her. And then, he was gone.<p>

The next morning, she woke up to find Logan sleeping soundly beside her. When he woke up, he didn't question her on her lack of clothes the night before, if he had noticed it at all during his drunken state. They merely exchanged brief greetings and kisses before she had to run off to class.

* * *

><p>He came again about 4 days later to apologize about the night.<p>

Funny how Logan was never there in his own apartment when he visited her.

She waved it off as they sat near the fireplace, chatting lightly about current events.

He asked about Logan and she looked down at her hands, avoiding his intense gaze.

She responded quietly by asking him to leave.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed when she decided to take matters into her own hands looking up every motel ad inn within a 20 mile radius of Yale. She had no idea why she was so inclined to find him, but she knew that she couldn't leave things the way the way they were.<p>

Not again.

She finally found him staying at a motel about 15 miles north of campus. Once Logan thought she was going home that weekend, she traveled to the small, but quaint motel where the receptionist had confirmed of Jess' indefinite stay.

She lightly knocked on the door and when he opened up, he tilted his head and smiled, gesturing her to come in.

She had initiated it this time. He resisted, his conscience reminding him of her boyfriend, but she pushed forward so that eventually he forgot about it. He usually stopped thinking anyway when there was a beautiful girl kissing him.

The bed was not as fancy or big as the one in Logan's apartment, but it smelled like Jess and she felt more comfortable in it that she ever did in the massive, usually empty bed at Logan's.

A trail of their now discarded clothes led to the bed and his shirt covered the lampshade, effectively dimming the room.

Nothing was said for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>She woke up with him still inside of her, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he opened his eyes.<p>

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she whispered, not moving a muscle. There was a long silence as Rory left a trail of kisses along his collarbone.

"What are we doing?" he asked finally. Rory stopped kissing him and raised her head to look at him.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"I don't know either," he admitted. She bit her lip.

"I do know that I like it – whatever it is that we're doing," she continued.

"Okay," he accepted, kissing her shoulder.

* * *

><p>And that's how it all started. A meeting here, a visit there…eventually became every other night around six at her place. She would open the door, smile and usher him into the main room where they would start talking usually about random things. About an hour later, they would have moved to the bedroom and switched off the lights.<p>

They would fiercely grab at each other's clothes, throw them across the room, and kiss each other madly. She would then scream and moan as he navigated every inch of her body, and they would climax together, riding on a wave of passion and list, before letting sleep and exhaustion overcome them.

He would be gone by the time Logan came back. When she would wake up, her body would be cold and alone. Her naked body would rub against Logan's silky smooth ones and she would wince at the contact, because they weren't the simple ones that she took off every other night and throw towards Logan's armoire. They weren't _his_.

* * *

><p>Logan finally commented on it when he, surprisingly half-sober, came home one night and saw the bedroom for what it was. With the bed ravaged, her clothes thrown wildly around the room, and the strong smell of passionate, carnal sex, the room was evidence in itself. When he found her lying in bed without her clothes, it just confirmed his suspicions. Logan walked out of the room, slept on the couch, and brought it up the next morning.<p>

"What did you do last night?" he asked casually. She froze for a second.

"Studied…read," she lied, shrugging her shoulders and going to the fridge.

"With someone?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you asking so many questions today?" Rory tried to steer the conversation away from the topic at hand.

"Your lack of clothes last night and my strong intuition are telling me that you didn't just study with someone," he accused.

"What?" Rory widened her eyes innocently.

"Please drop the act. Anyone could smell it a mile away. Was he good? Did he satisfy you?" he spat. Rory locked eyes with him, and she decided to own up to it.

"Much more than you ever did," she retorted.

"Did you pay him?" he scoffed.

"Didn't have to," she replied curtly.

"Do I know him?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Nope," she responded shortly.

"Good."

"Good," she echoed. "Well, I'm going to class."

"Is that an excuse to see him?" he demanded.

"Whatever, Logan. He comes here. You're never here because you're out drinking and partying so why should it matter to you anyway?" she asked bitterly.

"I'll make it matter now that some guy is fucking my girlfriend!" he blew up.

"So now you care?" she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? Go! Go fucking be with him. See if I care," he hissed.

"I'm still with you Logan," she pointed out calmly, "I think it should mean something."

"That you're just some slut cause I'm not here to fuck you?" he laughed snidely. Rory didn't comment on that because deep down, she knew he was partially right. She was, once again, the bad guy in all of this. She was the one who was ruining the relationship. She was the one doing the cheating. She hated how love always seemed to screw up her logic and judgment.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to be late," she said, stomping to the front door. She slammed the door behind her, but when she was outside, she crumbled to the floor and leaned her head back to the door.

Because she had to be honest here. Even after that earth-shattering confession and months of uninhibited passion, she still woke up with Logan by her side and Jess still left her as if she meant nothing to her and as if he were never there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
